


100 Word Warm-Ups

by Oroburos



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, ongoing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 03:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12622056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oroburos/pseuds/Oroburos
Summary: drabbles done as warm-ups / brain breaks during NaNoWriMo. Will update infrequently at random through november.





	100 Word Warm-Ups

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by veni on the discord server  
> cw: irresponsible use of science metaphors.

It was never supposed to happen. There was too much weight on both their shoulders, too little air in both their lungs to think of sharing either. Too much electric heat in the space between them. If they touched they would ignite, and there would be no telling if they could control the blaze. They could not afford to be consumed. 

It happened anyway. Like polarized ions they collided. Maybe it was adrenaline, a battle survived that pushed them to throw caution the solar winds. Maybe it was simply inevitable. 

Either way; she tasted like freedom, he tasted like home.


End file.
